Closer than before
by ChipetteLover16
Summary: When love blossoms between two adolescents, should they face challenges to make them fall apart or bring them even closer in their love life? An OC story. Rated T for mild cursing.
1. True feelings

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't been doing much but I've been on massive writer's block. Quick summary of my life: I just turned 17, my boyfriend gave me a promise ring, we're getting married next year, I'm a YouTuber, (Princess Mic look me up and subscribe) and that's about it. I thought of a cute OC story to celebrate my love for my Jacob. We're huge fans of Simonette, so we're chipmunks in this story. I'm not sure if I want to make it a series of one shots or one big story, let me know in your reviews what you think.**

Two teenage chipmunks made it around the courtyard of Arlington High (A/N: where I live btw I couldn't think of anything else)

The male sat down first. He had light brown fur and brown eyes that were a tinge darker than his hair. He wore a dark blue sweatshirt and slung a black backpack over his shoulder. A light blush appeared on his cheeks as he looked to his counterpart.

A smaller chipette with fur darker than his, looked rather reddish brown in the sunlight. Her long hair rested on her left shoulder, messily braided and wrapped with a dark red scrunchie. She wasn't exactly the most in to fashion as said by her fellow peers, but the boy sitting beside her could say different about her red short skirt, pink tank top and green sweater. In his perspective she was quite fetching. (A/N: Hehe my little attempt at humor)

Pushing her red frames to the bridge of her nose and setting her purple backpack on the ground, the girl sat on the chair and pulled her tray in her lap. Picking up a strawberry, she twirled it in her fingers absentmindedly.

The young male cleared his throat, attracting her from her daze. "So Mickey, have you read any good books lately?"

The chipette arched her eyebrow slightly, looking rather confused. He wanted to kick himself for not coming up with a better conversation starter. Not to mention he always stutters in front of her!

But to his relief, her small lips curled into a smile and her quiet voice replied, "I surely believe the book we're reading for English is a good issue. What I love about mystery books is-"

"What about that princess book you were discussing last week? Something about a farm boy," He interrupted. Mickey's eyebrows wrinkled as she looked to her friend in concern. She knew he was shy as was she, but he was acting almost as if he was hesitant on asking her something else.

"Yeah, The Princess Bride  is my favorite," she replied, poking her Mac n Cheese with a fork. "Jacob, are you alright?"

"O-of course I am. Never better." Mickey only responded with another confused glance. He sighed. "Ok. Mickey, we've been good friends for a while right?" She only nodded, pushing up her glasses. "For as long as I can remember," She whispered. "You're one of my best friends."

"Really?" She nodded. "Well," He continued. "I was wondering, and I don't know why, but what kind of guys do you like?" The chipette frowned a bit, taken aback. Feeling ashamed of his last question, he had it. "You know what, don't answer that. It's obvious that question was too much." He turned away and shoved a spoonful of spaghetti in his mouth, trying to find an excuse not to speak again. He felt a gentle tap on his shoulder, and turning around he blushed seeing Mickey getting his attention.

A bit of pink tinged her own cheeks and she quietly spoke. "To answer your question Jacob, I like boys that are sweet, gentle, loving and sensitive. But they're quite hard to find."

 _"That description kind of fits me. But she'll never like me. Someone else can take care of her better than I certainly can."_ He thought.

"I've been looking for the right guy for 16 years, and once my heart only spoke to me out of desperation," She added. "But I know who I want as a mate now. Instead of looking for a male who was just cute, I should've seen something that is much more. And I found that you carry those traits."

"Me?" He asked out of confusion. "Mickey, I'm not the guy for you. I'm antisocial, nerdy and there's absolutely no way any girl will ever love me! I'm better off alone." He exclaimed. He would be sobbing if pure shame wasn't holding him back. He'd have had enough embarrassment for one day. Before he could continue, the chipette raised her paw, stopping him in his tracks.

"First of all, you're none of those things," Mickey spoke, much louder and confident than anyone would've ever heard. "Secondly, you could be the guy for me. I've always felt closer to you than anyone. You're sweet, gentle, caring and very adorable. That's why I love you." Mickey gasped as soon as the words went past her lips, and she held her paws to her mouth, blushing a dark shade of scarlet. Jacob stared at her, mouth agape.

"You love me?"

Mickey took her paws off her mouth, her green eyes wide with shock and embarrassment. "Y-yeah," she stuttered, the words barely escaping. "A lot."

Jacob let the previous words she spoke run through his head, and the chipette stood, her face red as her glasses.

"I have to go now. The bell's about to ring and I don't want to miss science," She said, her voice hardly audible. Without thinking, she leaned over and kissed her counterpart on the cheek, making him freeze and sit upright, his nose twitching. She giggled softly and walked as the bell rang.

The chipmunk pressed his paw onto the spot she kissed. _"What just happened?"_

 ***Giggles* I hope you enjoyed! This is just an OC story, so I'm sorry if you're not into these. Please review. And yes, this is what basically happened before Jacob and I started dating. As a copyright disclaimer, I do not, I repeat NOT own the book I mentioned. Tell me what you think and let's see if you guys prefer one shots or a series.**


	2. That's why I love you

**Hey guys I'm back. Thanks for the reviews, appreciate it. Before we begin I just want to not only respond to these reviews but also remind you this chapter will include a song. And for copyright reasons I'm not using the full song. You know how it works. There's a story with this chapter I think you'll enjoy it, me being a shy person am very scared of performing on stage. But being in school choir prevents me from keeping to myself. Anyway I hope you enjoy and keep the reviews coming, remember if you guys are interested in my YouTube channel please sub I don't have to repeat myself my YouTube name is in the first chapter, look it up.**

 **The Chipmunk Storyteller- Aww thanks I'm really glad you enjoyed it. Also glad you're back by the way I know what it's like to be gone for so long. I love the new chapter to your story! I've been waiting so long, you guys should really check out his profile and stories by the way very well written.**

 **Guest- Gee I'm glad you find my story amusing. Maybe next time you could I don't know give a good, helpful criticized opinion rather than just call everything you see dumb.**

 **CountryGeek8- Thanks so much dear I'm glad you always enjoy my stories. I'll try to get back to writing I promise. By the way I can't wait to see your next chapter for Alvinette: A Growing Bond. Love the intro.**

 _"I like your smile-"_

"Louder!" A male voice said, interrupting the singer.

The female, irritated at being interrupted for the tenth time since she started singing, followed her love's instructions but didn't quite meet the right note. Her voice could hardly be heard.

 _"I like your vibe, but that's not why I-"_

"Honey sing louder! I can't even hear you," Jacob said, his voice firmer.

"Baby I'm singing as loud as I can!" Mickey nearly yelled. "I can't do this!" She threw her notebook on the ground, sheets of lyrics and a mechanical pencil blew across the floor. Jacob scattered around and to the best of his ability picked up every single scrap. "Yes you can," He supported, struggling to pick up a sheet he missed. "You just sounded a little flat."

"How am I flat?!" Jacob interrupted her once more before she could start losing her temper. "What I meant was you need to sound like you're actually into it. You were a bit monotone, princess."

"Don't call me that!" Mickey practically screamed. The tomboyish chipette hated that nickname. Not only was it used to stereotype how girls are supposed to behave and look, too many people have called her that to insult her. But secretly, she liked the way her boyfriend of two months described it. It meant he looked at her as the highest being that ever existed, rather than some bratty Barbie doll.

"But I see it as you like that nickname," He smiled. Damn it, the one thing that gets to her. It took everything to keep her from smiling back. She kept her frown, even narrowing her eyebrows and crossing her arms to make her point. Walking closer, the chipmunk even placed her songbook down to slowly get closer to her.

Mickey's green eyes lit up warningly, putting her guard up in case he even thought of trying something. He won't get a smile out of her. She watched his paws raise up, and before she could blink, his lips were against hers. She couldn't squirm, she was frozen as he wrapped his arms around her waist lovingly and securely.

When he pulled away, she whined desperate to feel his warmth any further. Wrapping her arms around him, she nuzzled her cheek against the bare fur where his tuxedo didn't cover. Feeling his lips lovingly press against her forehead, she sighed softly as she felt herself melt.

"I know you can do better than that. I believe in you." He stated. She herself, found truth in his words.

Hearing the roars of the crowd get louder, the couple decided none should keep them waiting. Grabbing her paw, the male led his mate through the corridor until they were backstage. Brown met green as they stared into the others gems, refusing to take a glance at anything else.

"I'll be waiting for you," Before he could walk out he turned. "Mickey, I've heard you sing. You're amazing. Don't think about what scares you, if you feel like you ever want to crawl back into your shell you need to remember one thing: I love you. Think about me and I promise nothing else will matter."

She took in his words, but before she could say anything he was being seated out in the audience. She breathed in, it's now or never.

The crowds cheers died down as a spotlight illuminated the stage, the red glitter of the chipette's dress shining around the room.

 _"La la la la la la"_ She sang quietly, her vocal cords sounding shaky.

 _"I like your smile, I like your vibe, I like your style. But that's not why I love you"_ Mickey looked out to the audience to see Jacob, giving her a look of nothing but pure love. She knew it was his way of encouragement for her, begging her to trust in him. She felt a confidence she never thought existed in herself.

 _"Hey, do you feel? Do you feel me? Do you feel what I feel too?"_ A few audience members cheered, finally able to hear her loud and clear.

 _"Do you need? Do you need me? Do you need me? You're so beautiful. But that's not why I love you. And I'm not sure you know. That the reason I love you is you. Just you."_ As she looked back, she felt her lips curl into a smile at the sight of her boyfriend, seeming to mouth the words as if he wanted to sing with her.

 _"Oh! Oh! Even though we didn't make it through I am always here for you. Yeah!"_

 _"You're so beautiful. But that's not why I love you. I'm not sure you know that the reason I love you is you just you being you. And that's why I love you."_ Mickey harmonized, relaxing as the final chord struck. The audience cheered, but Mickey's only sights met that of her true love. She ran down the steps, not caring how many times she almost got stepped on.

As soon as she found Jacob, instead of a hug and kiss like she expected, he scooped her in his arms making her squeal.

"Baby I knew you could do it!"

"Remind me to never doubt you again." Before he could lean in for a kiss, she pressed her small paw against his lips leaving him confused. "I meant every word I sang teddy," she whispered, smiling at giving him his pet name. "I love you with all my heart and I promise that can never change."

He smiled lovingly, holding her paw in his slightly larger one. "I love you too princess," He purred. "And I know you actually like being called that, because your cheeks tinge pink ever so softly."

"Wrong. I only like _you_ calling me princess." She corrected.

"So I guess I'm special then?" He asked with a mischievous smirk touching his features. "More special than even the most precious gem."

"Hey! That's my line." The lovers giggled and shared the most loving kiss they'd ever experienced in their short relationship. There was many more to come.

 **Ok there it is. Remember I don't own the song. I give all credit to Avril Lavigne. I really hope you guys enjoy and I'll update whenever I have time.**


	3. Grumpy pants

**Hai! :33**

 **It's been so long! But I'm back and sick :/ Life sucks right now. But not completely! I'll always have Jacob. Aka the cutest boy ever. And the love of my life, my prince, the center of my universe, my sweet and adoring future husband AND the whole reason I made this story. The adventure will never end. I have developed a recent obsession with Trolls and you might see that when I write this story a lot. ;3 And like Branch, (the little cutie :3) I can be a bit cranky sometimes. But I handle my emotions a different way. Doth a song truly soothe the savage beast within? Or in this case, a teenager's sweet princess?**

Jacob made his way to his long time girlfriend's room. Ok even he had to admit it, he couldn't go a day without seeing her. But the feeling was so much more than mutual.

Opening the door, he was greeted with the scent of vanilla lavender and the view of her bright pink curtains. **(Yes even a tomboy such as myself owns pink. Don't judge)** And... His mate crying on the bed?

Protective instincts instantly kicking in, he rushed to her side. Setting himself on the bed to try and hug her protectively, as soon as he rested a paw on the small of her back, she tensed.

Lifting her head, he made mental note her glasses were off, her green eyes were red and filled with tears. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her head. "What's wrong?"

"What are you doing here?"

He hoped he didn't hear that right, she almost sounded angry. A tone that stabbed him in the heart.

"I needed to see you," he said sweetly. "I missed you."

"Why? We saw each other yesterday," In some way, those words hurt yet they were true.

He smiled lovingly, despite the pain in his chest, and reached out to hug her. Mickey backed and lied down with her back facing him, making his heart bleed. He slowly lowered his arms, a frown making it's way to his features. Moments of silence surpassed them, her cries and whimpers made him want to join her. He truly felt useless. _"A good boyfriend would have her smile right now."_ What was making her like this? He admitted to having his own grumpy moments, but he would never show it towards her. He desperately wanted to calm her, show her how much he truly loved her. Would she let him? Deep down, he knew his girlfriend is just being fussy and doesn't know what she needs. She sometimes tended to put her guard up. It took a while for her to talk to him without mumbling for crying out loud. He wanted to soothe her, to stop the tears from flowing down her face. To make her smile. _Smile_. If there was anything that made Mickey happy besides him, it was music. He turned to her and smiled.

 **(A/N: BIG disclaimer! I don't own this song! It belongs to it's original owners. And I won't use the entire song because of copyright and blah blah blah.)**

 _You with the sad eyes_

Mickey lifted her head. She knew that song. Looking at her boyfriend, she saw him move closer.

 _Don't be discouraged_

She looked at her pillow. Jacob sat in front of her, attempting to lift her spirits as he lifted her chin. He got her to stop crying.

 _Oh I realize it's hard to take courage in a world full of people, you can lose sight of it all. The darkness inside you can make you feel so small..._

He leaned close, noticing Mickey sit up and move closer. Opening his arms for a hug again, she just looked down. He was ready to give up and leave, thinking she just wanted to be alone. But he knew she was close to cracking, and she would only continue for him.

 _Show me a smile then_

He got her to stand up with him, taking her hands. Mickey was unresponsive, but Jacob needed to see his princess happy.

 _Don't be unhappy, can't remember when I last saw you laughing_

Mickey turned around, making her boyfriend only try harder.

 _This world makes you crazy,_ he sang dropping to his knees. _And you've taken all you can bear. Just call me up cause I will always be there_

Mickey looked up at him and a small smile made its way to her face. FINALLY!

 _And I see your true colors shining through,_ She started cuddling up to him. _I see your true colors, that's why I love you._

Mickey gasped, a blush tinging her cheeks just as it did when he first said it. She looked up, green met brown. "I love you too." She cried, almost knocking him over. "Oh. It's ok," he soothed, rubbing her back. "I'm sorry."

"Why?" He asked. "I didn't mean to be a big grumpy pants," she said. He chuckled at the cute way she said it, earning a light slap on the chest. "Ok, alright. Come on, it was cute," he smiled, getting her to stick her tongue out in response. Jacob took an opportunity, and in that instant, grabbed her and pulled her into an open mouthed kiss. She whimpered as his tongue skimmed against hers and explored her mouth. _"Oh two can play at that game."_ She licked his tongue and pulled him closer, resulting in a slight moan from her mate.

It was sweet, slow and passionate. But as always, everything had to end. The lovers pulled away with a bit of saliva, Mickey tensing a bit as Jacob tried to lay himself back and let herself relax as he pulled the blankets over them. Jacob slipped off his shirt, and Mickey blushed but went back to cuddling his now bare chest. But it was ok, they always rested like this.

"I love you," he whispered, stroking her hair. He always melted her heart...

"I love you too Jake," she purred, but not before letting out a quiet yawn. It didn't go unnoticed by him. He kissed her forehead. "Sleep, you deserve it."

A strong blush once again met her cheeks. Him rubbing her back only made it easier. She felt like a baby.

No, she was _his_ baby. She smiled, fully losing consciousness. The male fell asleep shortly after, their dreams filled with nothing but each other.

 **I love the fluff! He truly calms me. And Jake, when you read this... I love you more. Let's see what you have to say about that! See you next chapter!**


End file.
